The Nightmare Consequences of Not Reading
by Zahir890
Summary: Sunohara hates to read but little does he know what awaits him.


**Me: Hello everyone. This is the last of the three stories published today. It's also my first crossover.**

 ***Youhei Sunohara appears in a cheerful and happy mood.***

 **Sunohara: Hello everybody! And a toilet seat cover.**

 **Me: Would you please stop saying that toilet seat cover?**

 **Sunohara: But I can't end my lines without the toilet seat cover.**

 **Me: Well if keep saying that then either Kyou or Tomoyo might hear you and they will kick your ass.**

 ***Sunohara gulped for a moment before realizing that it was a just a joke. He then laughed for a moment.***

 **Me: Anyway, I would like to thank you all for your continuous support by reviwing and liking my stories.**

 **Sunohara: And my friends, Zahir890 does not own Clannad. It belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Me: And wrestlers are owned by themselves *giggles.***

 **Sunohara: So Enjoy this wonderful crossover between Clannad and real life.**

 **Me:** **Misc, you mean _?_**

The Nightmare Consequences of Not Reading.

In a prestigious school name Hikarizaka Private High School and in the library, there is a boy mumbling about a book. He is 5 ft 6 inch and weights 121 pounds. His hair is blonde and has blue eyes and he is wearing his school uniform. He comes by the name Youhei Sunohara. Actually he is a delinquent. He used to play soccer before but after getting kicked out by the Soccer Club because of a fight, he became extremely lazy.

So yeah, in the library room, Sunohara is pretending to read where he is actually not reading. He became extremely bored.

"Blah...Blah...Blah!" Sunohara grumbled, "Words without pictures sucks. Screw this book!"

Sunohara then threw the book away. He then looked to the left and then to the right. It seems like no one else is there in the library room. He smiled as he opened his bag and took out his porn magazine.

 _"He He He. Looks like no one else is there to catch me reading my favorite magazine."_ Sunohara smiled and giggled at himself.

But before he could open the magazine, his phone is starting to vibrant all off a sudden.

 _"I wonder if Okazaki is calling."_ Sunohara wondered as he picked up his mobile phone and answered the call.

"Hello. Sunohara speaking." Sunohara said.

"Pick up the book and read it now!" A male voice demanded.

"Huh? Who are you?!"

"I said pick up the book and read it now!"

In an instant, Sunohara cut off the call.

 _"That's definitely not Okazaki. That's someone else."_ Sunohara said to himself, _"And a foreigner."_

Sunohara then sat down for a moment. Suddenly, someone tapped him hard on the shoulder in which Sunohara jumped up instantly. When he saw that man, he got frightened a little bit.

That man is well-built. He's 6 ft 1 inch and weights 251 pounds. He's wearing black singlet, half jeans and sneakers. He also has orange wristbands on both of his wrists. He's carrying the book that Sunohara thrown just a minute or two ago.

"Who...Who are you?!" Sunohara asked in shock, "I don't recall ever seeing you in the school. How...When?"

"My name is John Cena and how and when is none of your business!" John Cena said sternly.

Cena then threw the book right straight into the table in front of Sunohara.

"You are gonna read that book." John Cena said, "And you are gonna read it NOW!"

While saying that, he made his straight left is blocked by his opened right hand. The sound was such that Sunohara felt as if there was a sonic boom.

"But Cena-san. Reading hurts." Sunohara meekly said.

There was then complete silence for a moment. Cena appeared to be in shock.

"Reading hurts you say?" Cena asked.

"Yeah." Sunohara said but then he saw Cena approaching him, "Hey! What are you..."

"Not as much as this!"

Cena lifted Sunohara up and slammed him forcefully on the ground. Sunohara withered in pain. As Sunohara is lying face down on the floor, Cena grabs one of Sunohara's legs, and places Sunohara's ankle between his thighs. Cena then lies on top of Sunohara's back and locks his arms around Sunohara's head. Cena then pulls back stretching Sunohara's back, neck, and knee. Sunohara was in such a pain that he started to tap out repeatedly but Cena ignored it.

"You see!" Cena said as he pulled back harder on every word, "Reading...is...A JOY!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sunohara cried in pain.

Cena then released him. Sunohara rolled back and saw Cena staring at him.

"Okazaki?" Sunohara asked meekly.

"You can't see me!" Cena taunted as he waves his hand on his face.

"NOOOO!"

Cena then jumps onto Sunohara, driving his fist into anywhere on Sunohara's body. Sunohara is rolling in pain. He never felt so much pain before in his life except when it comes to Kyou and Tomoyo.

 _"I must be dreaming! It can't be happening!"_ Sunohara thought in horror.

Cena then made Sunohara stand up. He then lifted Sunohara again and performs the fireman's carry from a standing position.

"Hey! Don't!" Sunohara pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

Cena then stood on the table and then went round and round.

"Ah! Mummy!" Sunohara cried as he is going for a spin.

"Reading takes you to new and exciting places!" Cena said.

After a few more spins, Cena then tosses Sunohara off his shoulders from the table to the floor as he drops down to his knees causing Sunohara to land on his back. The floor crashed and Sunohara is falling down.

"Nooo!" Sunohara cried.

He then landed right straight into something steelish. Sunohara's back is in more pain. Sunohara got dozed off for a moment.

 _"Ugh! My back."_ Sunohara said to himself as he got up slowly.

But then when he looked at the surroundings, he is in total shock! He is standing on a cage which is a larger roofed structure and is 20 ft (6.1 m) and five tons. The background is totally black and there's nothing. When Sunohara looked down below, he felt as if he is at the top of the Petronas Twin Towers.

Sunohara is then Shell-Shocked when he looked at himself! He is now wearing plain wrestling trunks and boots. Sunohara kneel down and, for the first time in his life, he started crying.

 _"This can't be true! This is more than a nightmare I am having!"_ Sunohara said to himself as he cried, _"All this just for not reading a book?"_

"Yes. You have neglect yourself and as a result, your soul will be sold to the devil." A voice said as he appeared.

Sunohara is all white in face when he saw that man. The man is 6 ft 10 inch and weights 299 pounds. He is wearing two strap and the leather pants. All black. When Sunohara saw him, he felt as if he is seeing a Grim Reaper.

"Who...?" Sunohara tried to ask but was so frightened that he failed to do so.

"My name is The Undertaker and you, as a delinquent, have no right to live and your negligence for doing a basic thing proves it." The Undertaker said as he pointed at Sunohara.

Then when The Undertaker went one step forward, Sunohara frightfully went one step backwards untill he realized that he was nearly going to fall down.

The Undertaker's devilish smile grew.

"Wait. You don't mean..." Sunohara gasped.

The Undertaker's devilish smile grew even more grinner. Sunohara then begged on The Undertaker's knees.

"Please don't be throw me from the top of the cell." Sunohara pleaded, "I promise. I would be a good boy and read books everyday."

The Undertaker then helped Sunohara stand up. Sunohara smiled and thought that he could be forgiven but...

"Sorry. It's too late for you to apologize." The Undertaker said which shocked Sunohara.

"Cause you will Rest..."

"...In..."

The Undertaker then kicked Sunohara in the stomach.

"...PEACE!"

And with that said, The Undertaker threw Sunohara from the top. Sunohara is falling down at a great spped.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sunohara screamed.

He is falling...and falling...and falling down, spinning around...untill he landed right straight to the commentary table. Face first.

* * *

"Sunohara! Sunohara!" Tomoya Okazaki tried to wake him up, "Wake up."

Sunohara immediately jumped up and gave a loud scream which completely has taken Tomoya by surprise. Sunohara realized that he is still in the library and realized that it was a nightmare but the nightmare frightened him so much that Sunohara's panic level reached an all time high. Sunohara then grabbed a book and started reading. Tomoya wondered what had happened to Sunohara all off a sudden. A girl name Nagisa Furukawa then appeared pretty much concerned.

"Tomoya-kun. What happened to Sunohara-san? Why did he act like that?" Nagisa asked in concern.

"I was also thinking about the same thing." Tomoya said, "What happened to you, Sunohara?"

"Must read! Must read!" Sunohara said in panic, "If I don't, then two guys name John Cena and The Undertaker will send me to hell!"

"Eh?" Nagisa Furukawa is confused.

"I think he must had a nightmare right now and is now acting crazy." Tomoya said and sighed as he and Nagisa looked at Sunohara with great pity.

 **Me: Yep. This is my first crossover. Hope you really like it.**

 **Sunohara *whining*: That is so harsh! Do you hate me that much?**

 **Me: Not really. I can explain.**

 **Voice: Hello dudes.**

 ***John Cena then appears. When Sunohara saw him, he slowly melted like snowman.***

 **John Cena *surprised*: Yo author! What happened to that kid?**

 **Me: Maybe he got so excited upon seeing you that he melted.**

 **John Cena: So I guess we will have to cool him up.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. Anyway, another crossover story is coming up soon and until then, see you soon.**

 **John Cena: And don't forget to read, review and like his stories.**


End file.
